Video capturing and surveillance has segmented itself into many facets of everyday life. No matter where an individual goes or what an individual does, there is always a video being captured or generated. The most common reason for the multitude of cameras in public spaces is security. However, the growing number of cameras has led to an increase in privacy concerns.
Video editing is well known in the art. Video processing techniques are capable of processing of images so that some images look very differently than the original source. There is no question that video processing can be used in protecting certain information from being disclosed to the general public or to the wrong audience. For example, these techniques are used extensively in security checking in virtually every building where security is a concerned, such as hospitals, police stations, and airports. In most instances, some of these videos are captured continuously, 24 hours a day. The challenge is, there are hardly any technologies to remove certain parts of a video due to privacy concerns. For example, in a video captured in an airport, certain individuals may appear on camera who posed a security risk or may be at risk if their whereabouts are known to others. To protect those people in terms of privacy, there exists a need in the art to remove certain moving objects from a live video feed.